


Hallways

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Ciel had a bitch fit, Ciel is a little shit, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: (So...more people liked these fics then I previously believed, so I decided to rewrite some of them and reupload them.)These two dumbass demons didn't know they were in heat.





	Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my dudes!

Ciel swung his legs back and forth. He looked down at them and sighed. He bounced a little on the bed but found no amusement from it. His eyes wandered around the small room and then dropped, 'Damned butler, where is he?' In truth Ciel had never called Sebastian, but he just wanted something to curse at. Ciel had been a demon for a few months now, he hated it, no, loathed it.

Everything seemed to change for the worst after his transformation. They had to leave the manor. He had to say goodbye to his title, the little family he had, and the servants. Not to mention Sebastian's reaction to him, or lack of them.

He glared at the floor then finally fell back on the bed in defeat. His claws were lengthening and his teeth were sharpening. Ciel took in a deep breath. He'd just get more angry if he thought about it any longer. He decided to drop it. Ever since becoming a demon, his emotions and his reactions had grown wild and untamed. His temper tantrums had increased ten fold. Recently, he'd been craving a fight. “What a dreadful place," he growled up at the ceiling.

"We can leave any time, my lord."

Ciel propped himself up on his elbows and saw Sebastian's stoic face staring at him from across the room. He sighed again and fell back on the bed, "I'm in no mood." He turned onto his stomach and smothered his face into the fresh sheets. 

'Dear God he looks like Claude.' The thought made him shiver in disgust, he hated that yellow eyed demon, and Hannah, and Sebastian! No, not Sebastian, he hated that Sebastian didn't kill him before he changed. He hated that the man still made his heart flutter. He hated what Sebastian had become. He wanted his Sebastian back, not this...thing that tolerated him. He would rather die than endure this for all eternity.

The butler felt his eye twitch and his claws tore through the tips of his gloves. Sebastian tried to calm down. He was territorial and being so close to another demon was foreign and strange. It made his instincts go haywire. One side of him wanted to rip the little imp apart, and the other side...well. Sebastian couldn’t linger on the thought for too long. He put his mask back on again. Ciel wasn’t ready to talk about it, and he wasn’t going to force him. "Well my lord, what do you want to do?" The body on the bed didn't move an inch. 

Ciel was too enthralled with trying to smother himself. Oh he heard Sebastian. He just didn't want to listen to the monotone voice. So he decided to stay still and silently die, or try to anyway. Ciel smiled when he remembered the fact he didn't need air anymore, 'Well, bang goes that, maybe falling from a great height will work. Or Grell, I'm sure he'd be glad to kill me.'

Sebastian could sense something in the little imp. He walked toward the bed. Ciel was thinking, the boy, before or after the change, barely moved when thinking. He thought of poking the once earl, but the thought was quickly thrown out. Sebastian was afraid to touch the obvious ticking time bomb. He leaned down and informed, "My lord, it's not healthy to inhale the comforter."

"It's not healthy to be a stone faced prick either," Ciel snapped. His eyes widened a bit when he realized what he had said. He contemplated apologizing but rejected it, Sebastian deserved the insult.

The demon's red eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" it came out more of a growl than a question. 

Ciel bit his lip and built up his courage. Quickly he shot up and threw a pillow in the elder's direction, "You heard me! I said you’re a stone faced, miserable prick, just like Claude! If I make you so unhappy then leave. I don’t love you anymore!" The lie left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Sebastian let the pillow hit him as he stood there dumbfounded by the boy's confession, "What?" He wanted to make sure he had heard Ciel right.

"I know you heard me!" Ciel roared, choking back cold tears, "I don't want you anymore!"

"No," Sebastian pointed at the boy, "You said something else." His eyes narrowed as Ciel began to sniffle.

Ciel threw another pillow at Sebastian and then jumped off the bed. He fell hard onto the red carpet and rolled under the bed's wooden frame. He stared up at the wooden beams and sobbed. His hands covered his face. His body was hot and he felt like he was losing his mind. He hated being out of control. Ciel screamed and he kicked out sending the bed up a few feet.

Sebastian jumped back; he didn't expect the boy to be violent, well, at least toward the furniture. He kneeled down and saw Ciel crying, a twinge of guilt shot through him. "Why are you crying?" he felt like a moron for asking but he could never really tell with Ciel. The earl had always been an enigma.

Ciel took in some unneeded breaths. If Sebastian wanted to play dumb then so be it. He crawled out from under the bed.

Sebastian tried to move out of his way but Ciel crawled into his lap.

The boy looked up at the elder demon; he reached up and grabbed the sides of the man's face.

Sebastian closed his eyes. He was excepting a kiss, a kiss he had been longing for. 

SMACK!

Ciel glared at him then spit in the elder's face. He quickly retreated back under the bed.

Sebastian's eyes widened in horror, the harsh action was unexpected. He wiped off the spit and felt his eyes glow and he growled lowly and reached under the bed. That was it! If the brat wanted a fight, then he’d give him one. 

Ciel screamed as his ankle was roughly yanked out. He clawed at the carpet. "Let Me Go!" he yelled at the older demon, "I hate you!" Still Sebastian kept dragging him to God knows where. Ciel tried clawing at anything in reach, hoping to stop the elder. He only managed to destroy the door frame and rip apart a floorboard. The once earl remembered he actually had strength now. He got his bearings and kicked Sebastian's leg, sending the man to the floor. Ciel tried to stand and run but was tackled.

Sebastian wasn't going to let the imp get away from him. He wrapped Ciel in his arms and tried to pin him to the floor. The boy kicked him in the ribs and Sebastian gasped.

Ciel kicked at anything he could till Sebastian put all his weight on him. He screamed and kept kicking to no avail, "Get off!"

"Stop fighting me and just talk!" Sebastian ordered.

Ciel froze, Sebastian had never yelled at him before. He went limp, tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, not wanting the elder’s pity. He was content with hating the man and trying to commit suicide at the first chance he got. 

Sebastian gently wiped away the fledgling’s tears. “Talk to me,” he begged. “You call me stoic and stone faced, but you haven’t been any better. You’ve shut yourself off, yet you still call to me. I don’t know what you want unless you tell me.” 

Ciel felt his dead heart clench, “You can’t give me what I want.” 

Sebastian scowled, “Try me.” 

Fuck it. Ciel shot up and kissed Sebastian. It was clumsy but the elder didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck. “I want you,” Ciel wished he could have just said it earlier. Though smacking and being violent did get him this far.

Sebastian let the teen kiss him. He held Ciel's waist and tried to pry open the once earl’s small mouth with his tongue. His dead heart skipped a beat. This beautiful little creature that had been vexing and exciting him. He know knew why his instincts were going insane. He wanted to mate. 

Ciel shuddered and let the appendage slip into his mouth. It tried to coax his to play. A short battle for dominance was won and lost. Ciel felt his cock twitch in his pants. The boy tried to will away the swelling but it was futile. His body was growing more unnaturally hot and his mind was fogging. 

Sebastian could smell the imp’s pheromones. It smelt of sweets and fresh tea, which made the elder salivate. The once earl’s scent had been so faint before, but now? Sebastian could find nourishment in it and never grow hungry. His fangs lengthened. He couldn’t wait to dine on his master’s body. Sebastian's nimble fingers went to unbutton the white shirt Ciel wore. His gloved hand rubbed around the imp's soft chest.

Ciel moaned and his back arched. He unlocked lips with the older demon’s, "S-Sebastian! Wait n-not here."

Sebastian licked his lips and smiled, "Why my lord, what did the hall ever do to you?" He flicked the button through the hole of the imp’s blue shorts.

Ciel saw the hungry look Sebastian was giving him. He tried to close his thin legs but Sebastian kept them open. Ciel whined and wiggled his hips. The position was embarrassing to say the least. 

The elder demon smiled and pulled down the pants. Hands reached down to keep the imp's erection from view. "Ah, ah, ah. No hiding my love," he grabbed Ciel’s hands. Sebastian kissed the smooth palms and licked between the lithe fingers. The imp taste divine. 

"Sebastian," Ciel's face turned red.

"Yes love?" Sebastian leaned down next to the boy's ear, "What do you want?" A little whine escaped past Ciel's lips. The demon bit the shell of the imp’s ear and sucked at the soft neck. It would no longer bruise like it would have, but this stated some of his desires. 

Ciel clawed at the floor. He smelled something. It was the scent of fire, of clean sheets, and blood. Ciel’s eyes grew wide, flashing a hellfire red. The smell was coming from Sebastian. The imp whimpered, lust growing. He pressed his nose against the demon’s neck and inhaled, "Oh God." He was unbearably aroused.

The older of the two chuckled and licked down Ciel's soft chest. Sebastian blew on one of the pink nipples, causing a shiver to run up Ciel's spine.

"S-sebastian," Ciel wiggled his hips to relieve some of his frustration, "don't tease me, please."

The demon smiled and decided to have mercy on the boy.

Ciel moaned as that hot mouth trailed down his chest and down to his cock. “Sebastian?” 

The demon growled lowly. “It seems I have not been a good mentor, nor potential mate. Let me rectify that.” Sebastian kissed the inside of the creamy thigh before biting the flesh there. 

Ciel screamed, tossing his head back in ecstasy. The bite was pulsing and spreading through him. Something was happening to his body. It was like a venom was spreading in his veins. “What? What did you do to me?!” His cock pulsed and his mouth grew dry. 

“It helps with mating, my love.” Sebastian sat up, stripping off his gloves and other garments. Ciel’s scent increased ten fold. His own form was shaking, coming apart at the seams. He managed to keep it together. Ciel wasn’t ready for that yet. Sebastian began to litter the once earl’s skin with kisses and the imp shuddered beneath him. 

“I can’t, I can’t think, I-”

“You don’t need to think,” Sebastian reassured. He captured the gasping lips. It seemed the imp forgot he no longer needed to breath. Sebastian grabbed the teen’s hips, pulling them up. He wanted another taste. 

Ciel screamed as his cock was encased in a fiery heat. The imp shot up and grabbed Sebastian’s hair. The elder was swallowing around his cock, making his body convulse in pleasure. His eyes rolled back as that demonic tongue wrap around him, squeezing his length. “Sebastian!” he cried, curling in on himself. 

The elder swallowed the load Ciel gave him. He pulled off the teen’s cock, licking his lips clean. Ciel was trembling under him. “What a lustful lord,” he teased. 

“You devil,” the imp whimpered, thighs still shaking. He insides were still hot and his mind was still foggy. 

Sebastian placed a kiss on Ciel’s cheek. He wanted to continue, but the hall truly wasn’t the best place for this. With demonic speed, he carried Ciel to the bedroom. 

“Told you the hall wasn’t best,” Ciel knocked the demon lightly with his leg. 

“You were right, my love.” The elder went to grab some oil from the nightstand, it wasn’t there. Dammit! Ciel was too new to use his mating abilities to their fullest. The imp had just mastered his scent, he wouldn’t be able to master self lubrication. The demon stumbled off of the bed. Lust was clouding his mind. His head was swimming, “I’ll be right back,” he slurred and went to the bathroom. 

Ciel whined, something dropping in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Sebastian back, wanted the elder to fuck him. His ass felt strange. He pressed his hand against it. It was wet?! Ciel began to pant, pressing one of his fingers into himself. He didn’t know why he was doing it, he didn’t know what compelled him to. One finger easily became two and two became three. His moans began to increase in volume. He wanted something inside him, wanted something to fill him. 

Sebastian threw himself back on the bed. The smell had grown maddening and the bond between him and Ciel sung. He felt like a fool for underestimating his little lord. Sebastian let the vial of oil fall to the floor. The elder had never taken a mate before. He was too territorial, volatile, too stuck in his ways. He never understood why demons took mates, until now. “Ciel,” he croaked out. 

“Fuck me!” Ciel ordered, taking out his fingers. He screamed as he was entered by Sebastian’s hot cock. His nails ripped up the bed sheets. “Yes!” the imp cried, “Mate me, mate me!” 

Sebastian’s hips began to move with abandon. His mind was blank, their bond was throbbing, his body was moving on instinct. The bed gave out underneath them. Between Ciel’s tantrum and their rough fucking, it didn’t stand a chance. 

Ciel was ripping apart the mattress. His eyes were a blazing fire that matched Sebastian’s. The broken bed was scraping across the ground. The loud creaks and groans matched the pairs moans in volume. “Deeper, deeper, deeper!” the imp begged. “Mate, mate, mate, mate!”

Sebastian felt a new wave of slick dripping from Ciel’s ass, trailing down his balls and puddling on the sheets. The bed was completely ruined now. There was no fixing demonic slick, or little imp claws. Sebastian grabbed the lithe legs. He pressed the once earl’s knees to his panting chest. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Ciel cheered, “That’s it Sebastian, that’s it!” He wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. “Give me it, give me it, give me it,” he begged, not really knowing what he was begging for. 

Sebastian growled and came inside the tight heat. 

Ciel followed after him, releasing between them. The imp shot up, biting into the elders shoulder. "Mine," the imp gurgled out around the marble flesh.

Sebastian choked, feeling the vicious thing’s venom being pumped inside him. He grabbed the perked ass, releasing again inside Ciel. He panted out, “You can’t, can’t take that back.” Mating marks were permanent and binding, more binding than any contract for a soul. 

Ciel pulled back, black blood smearing his grinning mouth. “I don’t plan to.” He tilted his head to the side, revealing his neck.

Sebastian smiled down at the imp, showing his fangs, “Good.” 

Ciel gasped as he was bitten. Sebastian pulled back, blood covering his mouth as well. Ciel pulled the elder into a kiss. “Now,” the imp panted out, “we need to find a new place.” 

Sebastian laughed wholeheartedly and placed kiss after kiss on Ciel’s face. 


End file.
